One In Love
by venz07
Summary: Shizuru is ignoring Natsuki. Natsuki is frustrated. Guest stars: Sakura and Tomoyo from Card Captor Sakura. Main focus is Shiznat though!


Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me!

**One In Love **

Natsuki is frustrated. She has been trying to get her girlfriend's attention for a little over ten minutes now, and she's failing miserably. "_Why the heck is she having a conversation with a girl she just met in this bar?! _Shizuru appeared to be listening intently to the brunette's stories, and even nodding her head in agreement sometimes. Now Natsuki's regretting her decision on coming to the _Bella Notte _bar on their first anniversary. Yes. It's their anniversary, but the bar was packed so they had to share a booth with the brunette. "_I think her name was Sakura." _Sakura and Shizuru seemed to have gotten on the right foot when Natsuki left to get their drinks. When she got back, she found her girlfriend giggling at Sakura's words. And that's why she's jealous. "_It's our anniversary damn it!" _She was hoping to get the DJ to play a romantic song for her and Shizuru to dance with. _"But it looks like that's not going to happen now" _

Natsuki just resigned to partially listening to the conversation. This is what the brunette looks like: short brown hair, green eyes, bright smile, slim, energetic, sociable etc. It sounded like she's talking about a girl named Tomoyo, although Natsuki couldn't really properly hear because of the loud music. Since she was extremely irritated and bored, Natsuki just kept downing the wines that the waiter was bringing. She was getting tipsy and her anger kept growing because all of Shizuru's attention was kept on the girl and all she got were occasional smiles here and there.

She was about to tell Shizuru that it was about time for them to leave when a petite girl with long black hair, pale complexion and dark eyes came to their booth. Sakura immediately stood up and went to the girl "Tomoyo-chan!" She looked very happy when she hugged the girl. "Did you get the music you wanted for your videos?" The girl, Tomoyo nodded her head, and smiled towards them. "I'm sorry if I have to take Sakura away from you guys but we have to get going now." Shizuru waived goodbye while saying, "Nice to meet you Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san." Natsuki forced a smiled and lifted her drink in acknowledgement of their departure. The two girls turned around and left, holding each other's hand like couples do. Of course Natsuki did not notice this because her mind was busy thinking about something else.

After the departure of the two, Shizuru noticed how quiet their table has become. Sure the music was blasting really loud, but there were no conversation that's happening. She glanced towards Natsuki's direction and took note of the number of spirits the girl already drank. "_Ara, Natsuki seems to have been busy without me" _Of course Shizuru knew of Natsuki's presence the moment she came back from the bar stand. But Shizuru was interested about Sakura's love story, which sounded somewhat like their own. She knew that Natsuki has been trying to get her attention, but she really wanted to hear how Tomoyo was able to break through Sakura's barrier and was able to make her fall in love. Although, Shizuru has an idea based on her own experience of breaking Natsuki's ice. So, she settled on smiling towards Natsuki once in a while, though she saw that her girlfriend's patience was slowly running out. Now that Sakura was gone, she scooted over to Natsuki and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Natsuki was surprise with the gesture and caused her to looked at Shizuru's face which was really close to her own. Shizuru saw the irritation and anger at her Natsuki's eyes and wondered what the cause was. "_Maybe she doesn't like the music or the atmosphere in the bar. After all, she's not a big fan of crowded places." _

Natsuki was still jealous, but now it's because she was starting to compare herself with Sakura. Her mind can't seem to stop thinking irrational thoughts even if she tried to block them away. When Shizuru kissed her cheek, she was glad for a minute to be distracted from her thoughts. Unfortunately, looking at Shizuru, she felt the jealousy grip her heart and she couldn't smile at her. "Are you okay Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru seemed to notice the strange action of the girl. "Let's go home Shizuru." Was all Natsuki could say.

The ride home was uneventful. Shizuru drove since Natsuki had too much to drink. There was silence around them and nether of them had the courage to break it. "_Stupid Natsuki!Why do you have to think about stuff like this today of all days?" _Natsuki was still fighting with her own emotions while Shizuru was still unclear as to why her girlfriend was acting strange. Once they got home, Natsuki immediately went straight to their room and asked Shizuru to stay out for a little while. Now Shizuru was really worried. "What's wrong Natsuki? Tell me please. Was it my fault? What did I do?" Her words sounded almost desperate to get Natsuki to spill the beans. Then for a couple of minutes there was silence in the entire apartment.

Suddenly a voice was heard. "Shizuru are you there?" Shizuru who was standing, leaned to the close door, and said "yes." Then, Natsuki started talking. "Shizuru, I'm glad that you had fun talking to Sakura. Even if I was trying to get your attention, it seemed like you were focused only at her." Shizuru was shocked at this statement. "That's not true Natsu-" "Let me finish, love." Shizuru closed her mouth and nodded even if her girlfriend cannot see her actions. "It appeared to me that you were having a great conversation and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Then I started thinking about how great Sakura was compared to...compared to me"

Shizuru's eyed widened. She was about to retaliate and say how wrong Natsuki was when she remembered that Natsuki didn't want to be interrupted. "You see Sakura is cute. She's energetic, fashionable, smart, sociable, kind, funny...can even brighten up everyone's day with her smile alone." Natsuki was remembering how Sakura looked and acted beside her Shizuru and how they looked like a happy couple talking and laughing about something.

Outside, Shizuru's tears began to flow. She was regretting her earlier actions. "_I didn't do a good job of making Natsuki feel special. I was caught up with stories about other people's life to notice Natsuki's agony. Oh Natsuki, I will prove to you why you are better than Sakura-san. But first I need to get the door open!"_ So Shizuru walked to the closet where they kept the spare keys to different rooms. She was still able to hear Natsuki's words even if she moved from her spot. "Compared to me who is selfish, an introvert, who failed her senior year in school, who can barely crack any jokes. My clothes tends to be shirt and jeans since I ride a motorbike. It looks like Sakura will suit you better than me."

Shizuru couldn't take anymore of Natsuki's wrong assumptions and hurriedly pushed the key into the door and opened it. Natsuki could tell that the door was about to open. So, she gathered all her courage and said, "But Shizuru...she doesn't need you as much as I do." Shizuru stopped at her track and looked straight at Natsuki's face, at her eyes. Those eyes bared Natsuki's vulnerability and entire soul to Shizuru. The tears that flowed through the track of her tears and made it's way towards her lips. Shizuru couldn't take Natsuki's pain anymore, so she rushed towards where Natsuki was sitting, which was at the end of their bed, and immediately hugged and kissed her tears away.

"And I need you too Natsuki. I will always need and love you, please don't ever think you are unworthy of me. You belong to me as I belong to you. Oh please love, don't ever forget that." Natsuki took all of Shizuru's words in and just like that, Shizuru was able to heal Natsuki's insecurity.

But Shizuru wasn't done proving to Natsuki that she's the one. Their clothes were discarded fast while their lips locked with passionate kisses. Shizuru made love to Natsuki like she was worshiping a goddess. Shizuru's love was flowing from her body and Natsuki can feel all the love with every touch, every kiss and every whisper that was made. Their lovemaking was intense, slow, yet it was full of passion, of love, of each other.

They snuggled afterwards. Both were basking at the afterglow of their lovemaking. Shizuru was thinking about how perfect the two of them fit together, while Natsuki was thinking about how she might have hurt Shizuru with her careless accusations. "Ne, Shizuru." Shizuru, who was laying on Natsuki's chest looked up and met her eyes. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you with my insecurities." Shizuru moved so that their eyes are in level. She caressed her lover's cheeks. "Don't worry Natsuki. I will make sure you will never feel like that again." Natsuki smiled and kissed Shizuru softly on her lips. "_I don't think I could ever get enough of her sweet kisses." _"Happy anniversary Shizuru. Thank you for the watch the you gave me. I do have a gift for you too." Natsuki stepped out of their bed and went to the drawer to get her present. Shizuru immediately missed the warm body.

Natsuki came back holding a box. No, it wasn't a ring because the box is a little bit bigger for a ring. Shizuru sat patiently waiting for Natsuki to present her with the gift. Natsuki slowly took out a bracelet from the box. She told Shizuru to hold her hand up so that she could put it on. Once it was on, she took another thing from the box. "Shizuru, this is a charm bracelet. Every year, during our anniversary I will add different charms in it to symbolized our love." Natsuki clipped the charm that she bought on the bracelet and said, "The first charm that I give you is a heart. The meaning of it is quite obvious. It represents my heart that belongs to you, my love that will always be present and our lives that are now connected." Shizuru's tears came again, but this time out of joy. She pulled Natsuki and gave her a sweet kiss. "Arigato, Natsuki." Then, they made love all through the night.

**On the other side of town**

Sakura and Tomoyo lay on the bed. Both sated from their lovemaking. Sakura said to Tomoyo that she told Shizuru about the story of their love, and that the clothes that she was wearing was made by her wife. Tomoyo smiled and pulled the blanket to cover their naked bodies. "I wish I was there to videotape my beloved telling our love story to a total stranger." Sakura blushed. "Tomoyo-chan!"

Omake

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki is so sweet. I wonder what the others will say if they know about this...fu fu fu

Natsuki: (blushing) Shizuru, you wouldn't! My reputation will be ruined!

Shizuru: Ara, then if you want my mouth shut you must have something to offer me

Natsuki: I'll do anything Shizuru!You know I hate being teased by Nao!

Shizuru: (evil gleam on her eyes) Anything huh?

Natsuki: NoOoOoOoO!!!

Everyone: o.0

Omake 2

Tomoyo: So what is our love story Sakura?

Sakura: I don't really know

(Both turned towards the author)

Venz07: I...I...(Runs away)

So there you go guys. A random fanfic that came into my random thoughts. Oh, sorry about the wrong grammar and all. I don't really have time to edit this and I have exams coming up. So...hope you had fun reading! Don't forget to review! ^_^


End file.
